Senshado und nichts
by indefinity007
Summary: A story of camaraderie, friendship, comedy, family, tanks and magic! As Louise now had a place in their Senshado team, something is trying to correct things but what will the team do?
1. Chapter 1

**After a time of depression comes a time of beginnings. Well, now that I had my fill of knowledge in writing, I can give you a decent FanFic. All in all, please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Girls und Panzer and Familiar of Zero is owned by their respective companies. If I ever have own one of them, I could have made something legit. All rights reserved.**

* * *

**Senshado und Nichtsー1**『_Das Mädchen der verloren sie Gedächtnis_』

* * *

**[Miho]**

Ah! What a fresh morning. After I found out what's the true meaning of Panzerfahren, I'm more eager than ever! I arrived at the school gates where Sodoko kept every one in check. "Good morning!"

"Good morning too, Nishizumi-san," she replied, "Have you seen Reizei-san?"

"I saw her along with Saori along the way." In fact, Mako is making fun of Saori.

"Ah! Nishizumi-dono!"

"Yukari!" Oh, you are as energetic as ever.

"Nishizumi-dono, what are we going to do today?"

"Momo said that practice starts at five, but I'm going to check out der Panzer."

"If you're going to check your tanks, please don't block the way, Akiyama-san and Nishizumi-san."

"Oh, sorry." We continued on to the garage only to see a pink-haired girl who had bruises all over her. She was unconscious and her breathing is heavy. I even saw a wound in her side. She was also hot and bleeding. "Yukari, help me get her to the infirmary!"

"Hai, Nishizumi-dono," Yukari spoke before taking out a foldable strecher out of her bag. I still do question what is the contents of that bag.

"One, two, up," we carried the girl into the infirmary as fast as we can. We also passed by Hana and Saori who was talking to the freshmen. The next moment, everyone who was in the Senshado team is in the infirmary asking us what happened.

* * *

**[Louise]**

Where am I? Is this what lies beyond? Is that me holding that some sort of musket? Who is that maid along with Kirche? Wait, I'm speeding up! What is this? Now that's me wearing almost nothing. Wielding a red blade fighting a girl whose outfit is the same as that me. I soon get pushed forward to see me walking a beach where the sea is red and there are these things with their arms spread out like a cross. I see no people walking around. Wait, is she looking at me? Her eyes are blank and what's that transparent orange magic coming out of her hand? Ouch! The blast pushed me into a wall. I recalled what happened earlier as I float away through the tunnel where it showed every story that I was and will be. Okay, I casted the familiar summoning magic then, then what? Oh, I failed and then I tried the weird escape magic only to get somewhere else, where did I went? It probably threw me here due to my spell failing. A translation rune hit my mouth along the way. The bright light at the end of the tunnel blinded me. It didn't threw me out but the place seems like its moving so as soon as I dropped, I hit the solid hard ground and rolled and rolled while something stabbed me and I hit something hard.

* * *

**[Miho] **

"She had a large wound and I just placed a preliminary stitch on it. We need to bring her to the hospital immediately due to the need of an operation as it fragmented in her body." The nurse's prognosis is grim.

"But our hospital here can only give her temporary aid and the nearest town with a hospital doesn't have a helicopter to airlift!" Saori was worried.

"We can support her condition there until we dock but we'll need to inform the bridge if that's the case."

"Do we have any helicopters?" It was a stupid question.

"No."

"How far is Graf Zeppelin?" If they don't have any helicopters, maybe we can get some outside help.

"186 nautical miles, south-west," Reizei spoke.

"How far is the nearest town with a hospital from us?"

"762 nautical miles, north-west west."

"I have an idea but I wish that my mom could cooperate, for the meanwhile, I'll skip classes to bring her to the hospital." "Wait for me!" Saori and Hana followed me.

* * *

**[Shiho]**

"Nishizumi-sama, phone call."

"Who is it?"

"It's Miho, Nishizumi-sama."

"Please do." I wonder what Miho needs, it's just a couple of weeks since the tournament ended. "Miho."

"Nishizumi-dono, please lend us your Hubschauber, we have an emergency at hand."

"Miho, you can call me Oka-san or Mutti, but what is this emergency?"

"Somebody has been wounded and we don't know if were gonna make it to the nearest port with a hospital. The nearest town is only accessible with a helicopter from the sea."

"How bad is it? Maybe we could send her to our infirmary?"

"Nurse, please take over."

"Nishizumi-san, the patient had a wooden stick fragmented inside her, it caused some internal wounds and she had some bruises and she suffered a concussion. Were trying to stabilize her condition for now but she lost a decent amount of blood."

"Wait a second," I said due to the condition of the situation, "Erika, is Shizuka-san there?"

"Um, Shizuka-san is on the town, but her intern is here."

"Send the helicopter to the Oarai, make sure to fill its fuel tanks."

"Why?"

"A life is on the line. Even though I disowned her, my daughter bested my style and found her own way. If there is anything I can do to repay her on me being wrong, this is just spare change. This too is Senshado."

"Jawohl."

"A helicopter is on the way, please be ready to airlift the patient."

* * *

**[Miho]**

Strawberry had just woken up, due to our win in the tournament, our recognition allowed us to raise a good amount of money for the girl and her hospital bills. "Where am I?" Those were Strawberry's first words.

"You're in the Oarai school ship."

"Oarai?" "Yes, we had you here in the past few weeks, I saw you wounded in the garage and we panicked to send you to a hospital due to your injuries."

"Oh, so that's how it went. What's your name?"

"Nishizumi Miho."

"I, I can't remember my name."

"Do you remember your family?"

"No. I only remember a fraction of things."

"Looks like the doctor's were right about the possibility of Autobiographical Amnesia."

* * *

**[Louise]**

I forced myself to stand up but Miho forced me not to. I can see the vast ocean on my right and a white wall on my left. Due to me waking up on this unfamiliar ceiling, I wonder what my life was. I also needed a name. "What can my name be, even if its temporary."

"Hm, since I found you near the Porsche Tiger, maybe Strawberry Porsche!"

"It's not bad. I like it!" I smiled. "Your dress was all tattered up but fortunately, Mako was the same size as you, so here's a change of clothes and we'll talk about what would happen to you."

"Oui," I replied naturally.

* * *

**[Miho]**

"So, what about this girl?" Anzu spoke among the teams.

"She probably escaped from something, that's what we can conclude. No papers, no registration, she's a no one in this world. Heck even the internet doesn't know her." Momo and her cold-hearted monocle like stare.

"Well, if that's the case then we could just take her in. The grease monkeys need a hand too, right?" Oh Anzu, how can we disagree. "We could show her the ropes."

"She'll need a place to stay then." Momo, stop that!

"I could sleep at that large building," Strawberry spoke.

"Ja, that could work. The tanks are really comfy in the night." Nice save Yukari!

"Now that's done, we'll need her to register her name."

"I forgot how to write." And there we go, well, amnesia can do some magical things.

"I'm gonna get you one of those books," Anzu joked, "no, seriously."

* * *

**Chapter 1 end.**

**Tell me if it's bad or good in the reviews!**

**PS: There are already 10 chapters as of now...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my comrades, I was going to post this chapter earlier but college said no, you're gonna finish that finals test. And so I did. Anyway, here's the latest chapter and the third chapter maybe going in soon too.**

**To the reviews first before we start: **

bri1967: Yeah, that's how I want to put it, considering how much FoZ has been crossovered.  
Robo Reader 21: Can't find a good name for it, maybe later, maybe.  
Faldorion: Thanks for pointing it out to me, I still quite suck at German.

**Now, Back to the show:**

******DISCLAIMER: GuP and FoZ is owned by the people who made them, I'm not plagiarizing.  
**

* * *

**Senshado und nichts - 2**『_Die Mutter_ _und das Anfägerin_ 』

* * *

**[Shiho]**

Dear Miho, every one of us faced a dillema in life, our lineage in tankery is one of them. Before, I tried to run away just like you but my mother was ruthless, she hunted me and tried to bring me back again and again into our methodology in tankery but I never liked it one bit.

* * *

"Shiho-san!" Aya shouted from the driver's hatch of the Pershing before pointing up.

"Zeppelin, eh." I replied to her without a radio. As the radio officer and the commander, it was vital to me to assess the situation.

"How are we going to do this then?" Soryū-san said from the Luchs' driver's hatch.

"Where are the others?"

"We are down to three and we are playing hide and seek with a Calliope and we only had taken out what, three of them?" Kuga, our loader spoke.

"Four actually," I corrected her.

"And they still have two Pershings!"

"Kuga, calm down!" I shouted, "so we have Waffle tractor, a Pershing and a Luchs, I want Luchs to scout, Pershing on me, we'll ambush them one by one. Luchs, please change radio frequency, Pershing, we'll rely on signal flags but we'll be sending decoy signals."

"Hai!"

* * *

It was ruthless, barbaric and inadaptable. A madchen, no, a frau taught me that tankery is just the same as flower arrangement.

* * *

"Shiho, what kind of round?" Yuri asked me.

"APCR," I replied. Kuga-san soon then placed a lighter and smaller round into the breech. "Two Pershings, a firefly and two M4s, can't recognize what variant though." The group was just a click ahead and they had just fell for our trap. I soon stood up and started carrying a detonator and an AP round. Three, two, one, showtime. The smoke rounds soon popped and covered the empty part of the forest. Their rounds were fired at the smoke which then hit nothing, but our rounds took out the two Pershings. I quickly passed the round and soon the others fell. I guess that our win is dependent on the Luchs.

* * *

Elegance was the key, adaptability was the measure and accuracy was the finishing touches.

* * *

"Shiho-san! We found the Calliope! You were right, it was the flag tank!" It was the greatest news that we could ever had. "And bad news, we're spotted."

"Yuri, what now?"

"Give me a place where we could hit them." I soon rushed for the map to find an open field and a tall ridge. Time to copy from Unser Rommel's book. I soon found it, a tall ridge and a large field.

"Where are you now, Luchs?"

"K12, moving towards J11."

"Take a sharp left before entering J11, we'll try to help you out!"

"Well, better do it fast, these guys had some friends with them!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Yuri, do you have then on the sight?"

"Hush." Then, the 12.8 cm Kanone lobbed an AP projectile. Ranging over 3 kilometers, this was just an easy shot for a cannon that was designed to hit their enemies from afar.

* * *

I also knew from my comrades across the nation that this is not war, this is just a game for friendship.

* * *

"Nice game, Shiho!" Christie, the leader of the Saunders Team, shook hands with me.

"That was some fine shooting there, Oarai," Sorbet came near us.

"Have you seen what they did to Kuromorimine earlier, ha, the faces were suddenly blank the moment the game ended, isn't that right tovarishch?" Palova patted me on the back.

"That's a lovely win, mate, so, care to have some tea with us sometime?" Earl Grey came up to us.

"Haha, probably, after we fix things back in the ship that is."

"Okay, okay, tata Shiho." They soon left me for their respective teams.

* * *

My mother was the opposite. Since I returned home after our hard yet fun journey, your grandmother drilled the Nishizumi style of tankery in my mind.

* * *

"Shiho! You are to return home or else be disowned by me!" Lady Anne shouted at me.

"Why! Why do I need to do this?"

"Because you are the only heir to the Nishizumi-style of Panzerfahren and only a Nishizumi can master the Nishizumi-style, do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes mother, but pl-"

"Your father is waiting for you, and so is the academy. If this was to continue, I will swear to abolish or help abolish Oarai High School no matter what just to have you back!" That sentence struck something in my mind. Like a slave I was forced, like a monkey I was taught, but I needed to set things aside for the Oarai High School, the school of my beloved friends.

* * *

After her death, my father was not pleased with my movements until he died. I still remember those days that's why I got caught up in the flow. After your fight with Pravda, I saw that you had what I didn't back then, you had the courage to face your fears even in the brink of danger. I was to divert you two from the Nishizumi style of tankery but due to the peers of the crowd, I force feeded your sister the traditional style of the family which I soon regretted. Please forgive me, Miho.

_SIGNED: Nishizumi Shiho, Director, Kuromorimine Women's College_

* * *

**[Louise]**

"Pack it up ladies, we still have some practice to do!" Momo shouted from the back.

"Yeah, like a radio operator has something to do," I deadpanned, "hey, Saori, want to grab something to eat?"

"No thanks, Porshce-san, I've been looking at my diet lately."

"Okay, if you say so." After being in the garage for a month's worth of time, I've learnt how to fix things and write Kanji, Hiragana, and Latin, well, German and English but that's not the case. I've also became a member of the Anteater team but I'm much more part of the Mechanical Club. Tankery saved me from dying and I also need to pay back, right? The Oarai Girls High School team is the current champion but since it was just opened again, we only have 34 members, including me, and that's not enough to fully man the 8 tanks we have! I soon recognized that even if the smell of iron and oil is different from the smell of sweat and flowers, it was a good game to play. I soon loved the roar of the cannons and after watching lots and lots of TV in the convince store that I part-timed in, it became a passion to me. I also learned each and every one's tactics. From the Kuromorimine's Blitz, to the Maginot's defense, each and every team's tactic is different. It may be a contact sport in some terms but I saw that they could make friends across the country. The bag of raisins that I was eating was soon emptied while I was thinking of what is my future gonna be. I still do want to answer my past but the future should be the one in my mind as the past is irreversible anyway. I still do wonder where we are even if I look at the map.

"Oi, Porsche-san! We need some help here!" Nekota shouted.

"What is it?" Probably the sprocket or the engine.

"How do you actually fire the Co-ax again?"

"You see this trigger? This one is for the co-ax."

"Are you ready ladies, cause we're gonna have a shoot out!"

"Attention girls, we'll have our sparring match as a team effort. A 4 versus 4 death match situation to even the odds. I have four sticks with blue tips and four without, that will decide the grouping." Momo was kind in the grouping but out luck wasn't.

"Arigato Gozaimasu!" It signified the start of the match as what I know. We were grouped with the Mallard, Hippo and Duck teams so it was quite a fair fight. Quite is the correct word as the Hippo team is the only capable tank, besides ours, penetrating the Leopon's Tiger(P)'s sides.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked rhetorically.

* * *

**Okay, before you react, Christie, Palova, and Sorbet are characters that I made to complete the back story. Earl Grey and Shiho was already in the GuP canon and I assure you that they are going to show up in some later chapters.**

**Now that's done, yeah, I'm not even asking you to do what the others request you to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I will post chapter 4 ASAP though, I had just had a small problem. Now we have a short training battle.**

**Review** **answers**:  
Robo Reader 21: Yeah, their problem was where could they fit Louise/Strawberry, so they placed her in a position that can be emptied, the Radio Officer.

**Disclaimer: I only write the fanfic, I don't own them. **

* * *

**Senshado und nichts ー 3** 『 _Das Mädchen und sie Stellung _』

* * *

**[Louise]**

"Anteater team, stick with Mallard team, and form team B" Erwin-san said as she led the team, "Duck team, follow my lead."

"Roger that, Nekota-san, stick with the B1 as instructed by Erwin-san," I relayed the message as they were talking.

"Momogawa, single-file against the B1."

"Team B, head out to the bridge and use the cover there, Leopon wouldn't even try to cross the river using that bridge, also, be careful about Turtle team, the B1's cannons can't penetrate the Turtle team's front but it can withstand a beating, Anteater, you could shoot it with your cannon, right?" Wait, what's the predefined face thickness of the .38(t) including the sloping? 98 point something millimeters, so that's still within penetrating range.

"Yes, we can do it."

"Good, we'll be rushing the Tiger(P)."

"GLHF," the other three said in the radio.

"Best of luck, team A, commencing radio filtering," I changed the frequency after those words. The operator's area is quite spacious and I have a machine gun, ho ho ho.

* * *

**[Miho]**

"Turtle team, please do your best in picking them off, Leopon team, take front guard, we'll take the rear guard. We'll head to the riverbanks." I'm so gonna get some cup noodles after this. "Also, Rabbit team, break off into the forest when we enter the curve."

"Hai," a agreeing unison reply was heard.

* * *

**[Erwin]**

"What do you think about it, Caesar?"

"I agree, don't you too, Saemonza?"

"Yes, and I'm sure Oryou does too."

"We'll start Operation Yashima!" Better tell the Duck team about this. "Duck team, prepare to pick off the Lee, we'll take out Anglerfish."

"Copy that, but where too?"

"Based on our experience, they would like to take the riverbed as it's a strong point."

"The forest ridge?"

"Yes, we'll use the camouflage there to our advantage."

* * *

**[Louise]**

"38 spotted across the bridge! Shots fired, Mallard team, brace for impact!" The round was driven near Moyoko's seat.

"Our driver is out! Help!"

"Damn, return fire. Momogawa, position in front of the B1, angle this tank up." The Chi-Nu moved swiftly and angles itself in front of Mallard's tank then Nekota independently aimed and fired. The round nearly missed but it blew off the tracks and due to the rotation inertia of the 38, it spun it exposing its thin sides, thanks to the Library, I knew something about Physics. Piyotan placed a HE round due to the Turtle team's exposed side. "Fire!" The round knocked out the 38.

"Is she Moyoko-san okay?" I spoke to check.

"She's okay now but I'm subbing until she's fine," Sono-san replied.

"If that's okay then, what now Nekota-san?"

"Let's keep moving along this river."

* * *

**[Miho]**

"Rabbit team, please search for the teams shooting at us in the forest," good thing I hid behind Leopon team upon entering the curve, and now the Leopon team is angled against them.

"Miho-san, our Hetzer got hetz'd," Anzu spoke through the radio. That means there maybe 3 or less shooting at us.

"Miho-san, we found the ones who is shooting at you, it's Hippo team and Duck team, what will we do? It seems that they haven't seen us yet and we turned off our engines."

"If you can get a clean shot on them, please do."

"Hai!" The sound of the 47mm cannon and the 75mm cannon reverberated through the air. It was a direct hit against the StuG's side and the Otsu's turret but at the cost of being suddenly knocked out. "We're hit but we took them out."

* * *

**[Louise]**

"Shimatta!" Nekota-san said after commanding to shoot the Lee, "if we were a bit earlier we would've saved them, anyway, are you in position, Mallard team?"

"Hai!"

"Take out Anko team and we'll take care of Leopon on my mark." Nekota tapped the trigger and shot the main cannon, "mark!" By the first fire from our cannon, it didn't knocked the Tiger(P) but we locked their turret giving us a large advantage. Piyotan soon then placed a AP round to the 75mm gun. The multiple shot from the B1's 75mm and 47mm cannons nipped the spaced armor of the .

"What now?" I asked.

"Mallard, focus fire on the ! We'll knock out the Tiger(P) out of its misery." Nekota was heated that you can actually feel a sense of professionalism. The Tiger(P) actually had a chance to hit Mallard team by turning their tracks and as soon as Mallard team was ready to shoot, Leopon team had already fired. When the round hit the hull of the B1, the impact actually causes the 75mm cannon to fire a round and with a really insurmountable amount of luck, it hammered the round which was did by the Hippo team to its front effectively knocking it out. Nekota took the recent events into mind and aimed at the opening in the 's turret's front. There was a space where the spaced armor ending and yet it was a fifty-fifty gamble for a penetration. A round fired and it bounced. Anglerfish team was now on the run to a open field. "Momogawa, halt on my mark, Piyotan, APCR," Nekota-san was actually doing her best. "3, 2, 1, mark!" The tank stops and it only took a short time to fully aim but it only detracked them. As soon as we know it, the 75mm gun of the was already aimed at our lower glacis and it knocked us out. "Ah! Shimatta, GG," Nekota-san cursed.

"Now that that's over, potato ice cream?" Anzu spoke.

"Sure," others replied.

"Nah, were not joining, we probably need to double time on the tanks for tomorrow's practice, right Strawberry?" spoke Leopon team.

"Yeah," I replied. We started to tow the tanks back to the garage. It was quite fun to drive a tank, makes you feel like that you have more control of yourself. The fact that I am a member of this tankery club even though I'm not a formal student, I guess that gives me a sense of purpose on this school. It was already five when we finished towing the tanks and preparing the materials for the repairs, I also called my manager who proudly let me take a day off to help the Senshado team. I was tasked by the Mechanical club to help with the welding and bolting of the plates. It was quite a simple task but it is delicate due to the time it needs to be done. The welding tools was quite light but it took some time for me to be good at welding. I was also required to wear those orange overalls before I get myself burned.

"Can somebody pass me a set of bolts?"

"It's near the Tiger(P), you better push the Otsu near there so it the bolts should be hot and the bond will be stronger," Suzuki-san shouted from the inside the tank.

"Thanks Suzuki-san," I replied before getting in and changing the gear, as I pushed it, I saw Hoshino-san tinkering with the engine of the Tiger(P), "Hoshino-san, where's the bolts?"

"It's in the forge, the furnace, the brick oven. Ah! Strawberry-san, the fire extinguisher give it to me!" The engine was burning.

"Here!" I threw her a the fire extinguisher, the red can, and she started to spray foam all over the burning engine. "It bursted into flames again, eh, well its a Porsche Tiger so that's already a given."

"Gee, I still wonder why."

"Well, it is an old design so maybe the problem was in the engine design, we can't change that though." Hoshino-san nodded and returned into changing the wires. I walked away and started to work on the Otsu's turret and platings.

* * *

**As always, read, favorite, follow. See you in the battlefield.**


End file.
